Just Us Freaks
by hey pandabear
Summary: Jin tries not to think about these things anymore. Really he does. [Mugen x Jin x Fuu]


**just us freaks. **_robotic lover._

**X **_first story. ever._

**X **_me no own._

Jin tries not to question these things anymore. He could spend his whole life wondering why these things happen and end up dying without so much as a hint of an answer. But you have to believe him when he tells you, he tries to have no part in it. Really, he does.

It's late, possibly midnight, and Jin is in the middle. Mugen and Fuu are on the either side of him, asleep and yet still wrestling over the covers. This is the third time this has happened this week. Jin just sighs passively and tries to focus on other things, such as the sounds of rain or someone being murdered. The normal stuff. But then Fuu buries her face in the nape of his neck and Mugen begins to snore obnoxiously loud and sprawl out over Jin and his attention is refocused.

The whole thing is really just so…stupid. Jin does not even recall when they first had sex or why. But he is pretty sure he has forced himself to forget the whole story. He is also pretty sure it has nothing to do with love. Jin would like to believe that he locked his heart away long ago where no one could ever find it. He likes to think that he is a heartless bastard. He tells himself this when Fuu moans his name. It makes him feel better.

Someone could have probably predicted it would happen. They were quite and unorthodox trio. Mugen was a lazy asshole who thought about no one but himself and Fuu was just…well…Fuu. And Jin was Jin – neutral in everyone else's book. He lets himself get dragged into these things but likes to believe that he resists.

But he doesn't. Not at all.

Mugen and Fuu? They fight; constantly. Especially over the covers. They pull and tug on the sheets for hours with Jin stuck in the middle. He should just go sleep on the floor. He doesn't though. He will later claim that this is to avoid Fuu and Mugen killing each other. But he is not fooling anyone. Just himself.

So here he is, awake in bed with Mugen's knee resting most uncomfortably by his crotch wondering _his _ass has to be so sore and not Mugen's. This makes the muscle in his butt start to twitch. Sleep is staring to take over when he feels something poke his rib. Without his glasses, it is difficult to see, (they were tossed aside some time during the whole…ordeal) but the fuzzy mop of brown hair by his face gives some indication of who it is.

"Hey," the voice drawls. "You awake?"

"Yes." Jin answers dryly. Mugen has moved his knee away from his crotch, so it's easier to breathe. Jin is waiting for Mugen to speak, but the man scoots closer to Jin and their skins rub together. Jin shudders. He knows he should be used be used to this, but when you go from trying to _kill _someone to _fucking _them, there's bound to be quirks.

"Wanna play cards?"

Jin stares impassively at the ceiling. "What about Fuu."

"Oh yeah, her. Eh…neh…whatever."

Silence.

"What are you getting out of this?" Jin is taken aback for a moment. He was expecting Mugen to ask him for money or something similar. But this…is unexpected. He doesn't know what to say for an answer. So, he stalls. "What do you mean?"

"Don't pull that bullshit on me. You know what I mean."

Jin shifts on the bed and bumps elbows with Mugen. The hair on his arm pricks up for several reasons. He has actually never thought about what he gets out of this, let alone why he even does it. He can not think of anything else to say. The truth? The truth was he wasn't too sure. The truth was he was apathetic about the whole thing. Did Mugen really have to be asking this question? And now of all times. Jin normally liked to be clothed when answering personal questions. But there was really no getting out of this. "…I don't know." He finally answers.

He waits for a smart remark from Mugen but doesn't get one, so he speaks. "Why did you ask me that?" He wonders aloud. Even Mugen had to realize that the question was odd for someone of his personality to ask. But…he did ask it. For a moment Jin thinks that Mugen is actually concerned about these sorts of things. That through all the selfish acts he has performed, he is finally taking note of others. Maybe, God forbid, Mugen might care. (!)

"Well if you aren't getting anything out of it you should go sleep on the floor and give me the rest of the covers."

Jin admits he can be wrong. In this case, he was very wrong.

"Shut up." Jin says blankly. "Go to sleep." Mugen does not say anything else after that. And soon after, he is snoring again. Jin relaxes at the sound and tries to find sleep. The morning is already approaching and they are most likely going to be very busy. And Jin will most likely be walking slightly funny, as this usual happens the day after.

He vaguely wonders what people would say if they knew. Mostly likely the trio would be branded as a bunch of freaks, sadly, Jin would not be too offended by that remark, as he has already come to terms with being passed off as odd by now. But like stated before, Jin doesn't think about these things anymore. And when he says he tries not to have any part of it, he really does try.

He just hopes that Fuu does not decide to wake up next.

**X** _fin. _

Good? Bad? Regardless, a comment would be greatly appreciated. This is my first attempt at fan fiction. So be nice to its little virgin ass. Flames are bad, so please do not send them. And what is up with the formatting on this site? _–robotic lover. _


End file.
